Midas: Kids Military Historic Proloug
by onesoda2many
Summary: This tells about the entire history thats behing the MKM and is the first of other stories. DISCONTINUED BECAUSE OF OTHER STORIES!


Onesoda2many: This is my very first story so pls go easy on me. This will explain everything about the Midas: Kids Military or MKM for short. Well...maybe it won't explain everything but this first story will be about what happened to make the MKM come to be. Also I don't own any other videogame, T.V shows, anime shows, or cartoon shows so get off my back.

P.S: More info will be revealed during the missions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midas: Kids Military History Log 1

Hello, i'm Jacob C. Banks, i'm the leader of this entire military that was only established to fight off forces that no one else on Earth can handle, primarly monsters. Me and the sub leaders, Ray Lewis(Head of the tank devision), Brandon Henderson(Head of the Air Devision), Patick Mogumery(Head of the Sea Devision), and Paul Sanders(Head of the Tech Devision) do the impossible every day. Well everything wasn't all like this, there was a point where it was actually peaceful and the only problems we had was doing our chores, that was until that fateful day.

Openning Virtural History Log

"Hey Jacob! Get up man, class is over!" Ray yelled at me. "WHOA, IT WASN"T ME I SWEAR!" Well at that point any people that were still in the classroom was ether freaked out or laughing. "Jacob you really have to stop sleeping in class, your starting to get a nasty F." Ray spoke out, but unforturnely I was still going over in my head what I kept seeing in my dreams so I didn't quite listen."Huh, what did you say I didn't listen." He looked at me for just a second and then sighing before beginning again."What I said that it's lunch time and i'm starving, lets go!" I got up with him and walked to the (Brunch) area, but while I was walking I couldn't help but replay what happened in my dream.

Dream Replay+

"HaHa! I finally conquered America and now I can move on to world domination isn't the right Yuri?","Thats is right,Premier Romanov."

Dream Replay End+

No matter how many times I replayed it in my head, it still didn't make any sense, I mean, I know that Romanov is the leader of the soviets but did he just say he conquered America? I thought that the U.S.A and the Soviets had a treaty and were Allies and just who was that bald headed, insomiac freak named Yuri? Nothing was adding up at all! And at that moment, someone snapped me out of my dase...again. But this time it was my other best friend Brandon Henderson.

"He's always been like this ever since we attended here." Brandon said after he got me out of my zoned out moment."Yeah Jacob, what happened to you man, you never were like this back at Kiser Middle School.","I know and im sorry I Just keep having these weird thoughts...","WAIT, is it about that one dream you keep having about Romanov, I keep telling you man it ain't nothing serious.","Also, did you see that counselor that the teachers were suggesting.","I did and it didn't help, the only thing he (suggested) was I was crazy and to make sound better he tried to put it into words that he thought I didn't understand.","Dude, you are messed up, me and brandon will come after school with Paul and Patrick to your house and try to find out whats wrong, OK?"

Intermission

Ok, sorry but I just want to point out my friends here. First of all is Ray Lewis, has braeded down hair, wears casual clothes, has a up-attitude, is African American and is 100 courageous and sticks out for anyone. Next is Brandon Henderson, also African American, chuby, has peach-fuzz on his head, needs a inhailer(ok I didn't know how to spell that one word that describes them), always has that calm, fearless look that barely shows any emotion what so ever, and is ready for anything. The next friend is Patrick Mongumery, taller then us, wears sphereical glasses, dresses for school(whats more to say), also has the up-attitude(OMG I THINK ITS SPREADING), I think he's Asian, has shortly trimed black hair.Now for the last person Paul Sanders, a freaking genius, short for a 14yr old, dresses like he's taking the college SAT, has that lay back attitude, also has short trimed hair but its brown.Now time to describe me, serious when needed, funny when not, wears casual clothes with a jacket with fingerless gloves, has brown kinda spiked hair, and has a lay back attitude.

Intermission Over

Later that night, my other four friends came over with a bunch of equipment(I don't really remember, I think it was psyhcic things to see if I really was crazy)but they caught me at a bad time bacause I was asleep once again but I didn't have the same dream, I had a somewhat different dream, a dream of whats to come.

Dream Replay+

"Hello my fellow Americans, i'm afraid I have terrible news that needs your automatic attention, America, maybe even some other of our fellow countries are going to war with the Soviets."

Dream Replay Over+

What scared me the most was that it looked completely real, even the panic in George Bush's voice(Now I want you to guess what year this is taking place) when he made the announcement on T.V around America, right then, I was really starting to think I was crazy."Hey Jacob, wake up!"Paul said while rocking me to and fro."It's time to see if you really are crazy.","Guy's I just had a new dream...","Was it a normal one.","No, it was worse, I just had a dream about Bush saying we were going to war with the Soviets.","Oh yeah now here comes the part where we take you up-stairs and see if you are crazy."So 10 to 15 minutes later my friends were finishing(after a lot of cussing, arguing, and sucking on fingers to make the bleeding stop) they were almost done but by that time I decided to watch some T.V. After 5 minutes I hear 10 jets quickly fly past my house in the direction of the ocean."Wait a minute."Paul said quickly"Jets don't usually fly on the weekends unless there is a emergency."All of a sudden, all the channels switch to a channel witch has George Bush on it.

"Hello my fellow Americans, i'm afraid I have terrible news that needs your automatic attention..."

"Guys, I don't think i'm crazy no more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onesoda2many: So what do you think huh? Remember if you have any questions, put it in the reviews and i'll answer it, also this is just the beginning so have some patience and if you don't have any...buy it off your own friend :)


End file.
